An Uncomfortable Dream
by write.your.feelings
Summary: Percy has "An Uncomfortable Dream" and has to learn how to deal with it. ( percabeth smut, mentions of jiper and solangelo ) ( jasper smut ) ( jiper smut )
1. Percabeth

An Uncomfortable Dream

Percy covered his reddening face with his hands even though he was alone in his cabin. His eyes fluttered open and he swallowed thickly. It was just a dream but the image burned brightly in his mind. It was just a dream but it left him drenched in sweat. It was just a dream but it felt so real. In the distance, the breakfast bell sounded.

"Fuck," Percy jumped up and noticed that his sheets were wet. Of course. That would make sense. His boxers were uncomfortably tight. That also made sense.

"Fuck," he said again and muttered the Pledge of Allegiance to himself quickly as he changed the sheets on his bed and tossed the soiled ones into the hamper with the rest of his dirty laundry.

Percy pulled his jeans on and tugged a shirt over his head, nearly tripping over a discarded textbook. Patting down his hair, he opened the door to see Annabeth with her hand raised in a fist, about to knock on the door. And all the memories came flooding back.

The weight of her on top of him, the rubbing, the grinding, the sweet release. The tightness of it all as it went down. Her skin was so smooth and he remembered Dream-Him sucking and kissing every inch of her. He could still hear the panting and moaning and feel her wrapped around him.

"You alright?" Annabeth snapped him out of it, "You look a little out of it."

"Y - Yeah," Percy lied, "I'm good."

"Are you sure? Because - " Annabeth's eyebrows knit together.

"I said I was fine." Percy snapped.

Annabeth looked shocked and slightly hurt.

"I'm sorry," Percy explained, "I'm just a little tired."

He clenched his jaw and pushed the dream as far back in his mind as he could.

The couple walked to breakfast in silence.

After scraping the majority of his food into the fire, Percy sat down alone at his table and tried to focus on anything but the dream. He'd had much easier experiences dealing with nightmares. Sex dreams? Not so much. The dream squirmed in the back of his skull and taunted him throughout breakfast. Once he finished with his plate, Percy got up from the table and headed towards the lake with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey, wait up!" Annabeth called out. Percy slowed.

"Hi, Annabeth," he said her name with an awkward tongue, thinking about the excessive amount of times he'd panted her name in his dream

"Percy, I'm serious," Annabeth's gray eyes bore holes through him, "What's up with you?"

"It's really fine," Percy assured her, "Nothing to worry about."

Annabeth scoffed, "Oh, don't pull that one on me. What was it? A bad dream?"

Percy hesitated, "Something like that."

"C'mon, then!" Annabeth pleaded, "Tell me about it. It'll make you feel better for sure."

"Annabeth, you know I love you, but I really just don't want to talk about it right now."

Annabeth seemed to understand but a glimmer of hurt flashed in her eyes, "Alright, well, if you change your mind you know where to find me. And you also know that you can tell me anything."

Percy nodded took a deep breath, "I know. It's just that, this one was really, uh, personal."

"Okay, then. See you later, babe," Annabeth pecked him on the lips and hurried off to teach her Mythology II class. Percy began making his way towards the arena, where he was practicing sword skills with the Hermes cabin.

The lesson dragged on and when the majority of the Hermes cabin mainly understood the defense-block, Percy left them to practice on their own. He sat on a crate and rubbed his eyes.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Jason appeared next to him. Percy had forgotten that he had told him to come help teach the class.

"Nothing." Percy mumbled, taking his face out of his hands, "It's nothing."

Jason's electric eyes were inviting, "You completely sure? It doesn't look like nothing to me."

Percy's eyes scanned over the sword fighters, making sure no one was dead or dying. Maybe it was better to tell Jason. He should tell _someone_.

"It's about a dream I had last night," Percy choked out.

"A nightmare?" Jason seemed genuinely concerned. He sat down next to him and leaned forward. His golden glasses gleamed in the morning sunlight.

"No. Kind of the opposite."

"So a good dream? Sorry, but, I - I don't see the problem here."

"It was a sex dream." Percy blurted with gritted teeth.

"Oh. _Oh!_" Jason blinked, "With Annabeth?"

"Yes, with Annabeth!" Percy yell - whispered, "Ugh." He returned his face to his hands.

"No offense, Percy," Jason said, "But isn't that a good thing?"

"No! No it's not! Because now I can't get it out of my head! And I feel like a shitty person because I could barely look at Annabeth at breakfast. I don't know what to do."

"You have to talk to her about it."

"Oh gee, thanks, Jason. What would I do without you?" Percy rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious. The same thing happened to me."

Percy's voice lightened, "You had a dream about Piper?"

"Yes, and the next night I told her about it and it stopped bothering me."

Percy cocked his head to the side, "What happened next?"

"Nothing. We went to sleep." Jason's expression turned cold.

Percy raised his eyebrows, "Oh, really?"

"Alright, she gave me a handjob but it was over after that."

Percy cracked a smile. "So what? Now I've got to wait all day to talk to Annabeth? It's not like I can just start a conversation at lunch like, "Oh! Guess what I dreamed last night? You fucked me."

"I guess if you're really desperate you could do that."

There was a moment of silence between the boys while Percy scanned the arena once more. Everything seemed to be going smoothly.

"Dude," Percy breathed in a slight panic, "You have to answer me honestly. And please don't laugh."

"What?" Jason leaned in.

"What does this mean? Does this mean I want to have sex with Annabeth? That's what it looks like, doesn't it?"

"Chill, dude. First of all, why wouldn't you want to have sex with her? She's your girlfriend and you're eighteen. Secondly, it's a dream. You can't control what happens."

"But what if that's what Annabeth thinks? How embarrassing is that especially if she doesn't feel the same way?"

"I don't know, bro. But she's your girlfriend and I don't think she'll judge you for it."

Percy nodded, "Thanks, dude."

A small hand tapped Percy's shoulder and he turned.

"Percy?" a girl who must have been eight asked, "I need help with the new move."

"Alright, let me show you." Percy led the girl into the corner and showed her the proper skills. His dream was momentarily forgotten.

The rest of the day dragged on. Percy missed every target in archery, his mind reeled and spit images during his classes, he burned himself several times during welding, and he avoided Annabeth as much as he could during the day. He hung around Jason during lunch while Annabeth chatted with Piper.

"Something's up with Percy today." Annabeth noted.

"I've noticed." Piper simply stated.

"He's been avoiding me all day and he's acting so strangely."

"Yep."

Annabeth paused, "Do you know something I don't?"

"Look, Annabeth," Piper bit her lip, "I have a general idea of what's going on but it's really not my place to tell you."

"What is it?" Annabeth begged, "Please just tell me!"

"It's nothing to be concerned about, it's actually really adorable."

"How can you tell?"

"My Aphrodite senses are tingling."

"Just tell me!"

"You'll find out at the end of the day. Don't sweat it."

Annabeth's mind fidgeted and jumped with curiosity.

"Don't push it, Annabeth. Let time take its course."

"I'll try."

After what felt like eons for both demigods, it was time for the campfire. Percy's mind was sore with images of Annabeth's naked body and Annabeth was contemplating all the things Percy could possibly be so worked up about. Percy caught Annabeth's eye from across the fire that was burning red on his side and nodded towards the cabins. Annabeth stood up followed him. Holding hands, they strolled towards the cabins. Annabeth was about to say something about Percy's mood when she remembered Piper's advice and stayed quiet.

Percy, remembering Jason's advice, took a deep breath and squeezed Annabeth's hand, "We need to talk."

Annabeth squeezed back, "You can tell me _anything,_ Percy. I love you."

"I love you, too." Percy smiled and kissed Annabeth now that they were out of sight of the campfire. He quickly pulled away when the memory flashed in his eyes.

Annabeth squinted slightly but didn't say anything about it, "So, what was that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Not here." Percy nervously looked around, "We need to go somewhere private."

The last word sent shivers up Annabeth's spine. What did he need to tell her?

"Your cabin?" she suggested.

Percy contemplated and prayed that his dad had better things to do than snoop into his love life, "Yeah, let's go."

Percy and Annabeth sat on his bed in awkward silence.

"Percy," Annabeth placed her hand on his knee, which didn't help much on Percy's part, "You know that you can trust me. I'm not sure exactly what you want to tell me, but I want you to know that I'm here for you."

"Annabeth, it's really nothing bad at all. Jason actually said it was good and that I needed to talk to you about it. It's just so fucking embarrassing, I can't stand it."

Percy scooted away slightly and readjusted himself.

"Go on. It doesn't matter what it is, you can tell me. I promise."

Percy licked his lips and stared at the floor, "In my dream last night I um - " his voice faltered and he took a deep breath and tried again, "Annabeth, I had a sex dream about you."

Annabeth's heart skipped a beat and she tried to control the redness that was spreading to her face.

"I'm sorry," Percy apologized, "It's been bothering me all day and Jason said it would help if I told you. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything, I'm a jackass."

Annabeth looked him in the eye, "Tell me about it."

"Excuse me," Percy croaked, "What?"

"Tell me about the dream. I want to know everything that happened," she moved on top of him so she was on his lap, straddling him, "I want to know every move, every word, every detail about this dream. Don't be shy."

"Annabeth, I don't know if I can - "

"Try."

Percy shifted uncomfortably as Annabeth slowly grinded against him. Annabeth's core throbbed at the perfect friction. She could feel his erection through his jeans.

"Let it all out, Percy," Annabeth whispered in his ear before nipping at it, "Tell me _everything_."

Percy cleared his throat. He didn't want to disappoint Annabeth. He also didn't want to embarrass her or himself. But at this point, Annabeth didn't look like she could be easily embarrassed. Truthfully, Percy didn't know why he was so nervous. He had been in the same position, his girlfriend grinding on top of him with her arms around his neck, more than once. She had given him handjobs before and he'd had two fingers inside of her and had heard her panting his name. He'd felt her tighten and come multiple times. He'd felt her hand around his dick, pumping faster and faster before and through his orgasm.

But suddenly, having sex involved, he was freezing up. Both he and Annabeth were legal. His hands shook and his mouth went dry. He didn't want to fuck things up with Annabeth. What if he just wasn't ready for this?

"Let go, Percy," Annabeth purred and grinded harder, "Stop thinking."

Percy would have reprimanded her about that but she started kneading the growing bulge in his pants.

"Just focus on the dream."

Percy swallowed and placed his hands on her waist.

"We were in my cabin. It was really dark outside. We were lying on my bed and you started kissing me."

Annabeth gently sucked his bottom lip and dotted pecks around his mouth.

"I put my hands under your shirt and felt under your bra."

Annabeth took Percy's hands and guided them under her shirt and rested them on her breasts.

"And I did _this_ and _this."_

Percy squeezed and pinched Annabeth's nipples and massaged her breasts. Annabeth swallowed a moan.

"Then I took off your shirt and threw it on the ground."

Annabeth forced a wad of her shirt into Percy's hand and he pulled it off. Annabeth reached to take her bra off but Percy stopped her.

"Your bra stayed on. And then you started kissing my neck and sucking all over."

Percy cleared his throat. Annabeth obliged to the story and left several hickeys. Her lips grazed gently over his collarbone and her tongue traced random patterns.

"Then you were on top of me and you unbuttoned my pants."

Annabeth pushed Percy so he was flat on his back and his legs were hanging over the edge.

"But we were like this."

Percy adjusted himself so his head was on his pillow. Annabeth prowled back over him and popped his jeans open.

"And then you were - uh - just like, _rubbing me_. But that was with one hand and the other hand was next to my waist."

Annabeth continued kneading his dick and felt his erection grow and press through his open fly. Percy grunted softly and shifted his hips.

"Holy shit, Annabeth," she was pressing so hard it was unbelievably pleasurable. Percy's voice was husky and dry-sounding, "And, uh, and then, ungh, you pulled my jeans down to my knees. And you took off your pants and underwear."

Annabeth made a show out of unbuttoning her pants and seductively pulling down both her jeans and her panties in one go. Percy's dick throbbed. It occurred to him that they were most likely going to have sex since that was where the dream led, after all. He shot up and pressed his lips together, "Annabeth," he whimpered nervously.

"Percy, it's alright. We don't have to do this. We can skip the main act if that's what you want." Annabeth cupped his face with one hand and kissed him gently.

"No, I want to do this. I mean, maybe we should wait. No, no, we should do this."

"Shut up, Percy. Don't be nervous around me. Please. After everything we've been through and you're scared to have sex with me?"

"Not scared. Just . . . nervous."

"Then I'll show you that there's nothing to be afraid of. What happened next?"

"You took off my shirt."

Percy's shirt came off.

"And then you started fingering yourself. And I sat up and kissed you."

Annabeth slipped two fingers into herself and pumped in and out as Percy attached his lips to hers. He bit her bottom lip and let his tongue explore her mouth. She kissed him back and moaned into his mouth as she hit her sweet spot.

"Then I did _this_."

Percy replaced her fingers with his own and swirled them inside of her. She grunted loudly and dug her head into his shoulder. Percy pumped in and out faster and faster, hitting the same spot she found before and causing her to climax. As she came into his hand, he continued pumping until she was panting into his shoulder. She placed her hands on his neck and exclaimed, "Where the fuck did you learn that?"

Percy responded by kissing her passionately and tangling his fingers in her long hair. Annabeth had recovered from her orgasm by the time Percy grabbed a condom from the drawer of his nightstand. An open box was spilled out inside.

"Where'd you get those from?" Annabeth's voice was gravelly.

"Jason." Percy answered.

Percy wiggled out of his boxers and opened the condom with his teeth. He rolled in on expertly and positioned himself under Annabeth.

"Are you sure?" he asked her.

"I am. Are you?"

"Yes."

Percy's dick reached deep inside Annabeth and caused her to gasp. Annabeth was in control on top and she swiveled her hips and forced Percy deeper and deeper. Both demigods found a rhythm that gradually grew faster and faster. Percy muttered "Annabeth" with lust in her ear as Annabeth moaned and gritted her teeth.

"Holy _shit_, Percy," Annabeth panted, "Holy _fuck._"

After almost three minutes, both demigods felt the hot buildup fill their bodies and explode as they saw spots. Percy's stomach burned and his dick pulsed inside of Annabeth. Annabeth's hot core tightened and her nails dug into Percy's shoulders as she came.

Once they'd both recovered, Annabeth pushed herself off of Percy and pulled the blanket over them.

"Was that as good as in your dream?" Annabeth teased.

"Oh, shut up." Percy grinned.

"I can't believe that's what you were so worked up about all day."

"Hey, I resent that. You wouldn't understand. All I saw were flashing pictures of _this_."

"You think I've never had a sex dream about you?"

Percy sat up, "Wait . . . you have?"

"Of course," Annabeth sat on top of him like she'd been doing before.

"Oh," was all Percy could think to say.

"What? Do you want me to tell you about it?"

"Yes!" Percy's green eyes sparkled.

"It was pretty basic. It started out with a handjob and escalated to a blowjob with resulted in you eating me out to return the favor. Then, next thing I knew, you were on top of me and I was screaming your name. But we all know that you can't."

Percy laughed, "Is that a challenge?"

"Tomorrow night. Same time, same place. Make me scream."

The following morning, Jason and Percy were down by the lake. Percy had told Jason that they needed to talk. Jason was concerned.

"What's all this about?" Jason inquired.

"I told Annabeth about the dream."

"Really?" Jason was surprised, "What did she say?"

"Not much. But she did fuck me."

"No. Fucking. Way."

"Yes! She made me tell her about the dream and then we fucking _acted it out_."

"That actually sounds really kinky."

"It was! And then, she told me that she wanted to do it again tonight! So, anyway, when are you gonna get it on with Piper?"

"Oh, uh, I don't know."

"You're lying. That's your lying face. Holy shit, you had sex with her!"

"Percy, shut up! There are people here."

"When?" Percy bounced on his heels like a puppy.

"Last night," Jason whispered, "In her cabin."

"Weren't there campers in there?"

"We did it in the shower."

Percy burst out laughing, "Oh, Jason, that is fucking awesome."

"Just, don't talk to anyone about it, alright?"

"Yeah, of course."

There was a stretch of silence.

"So, like, was the shower on or?" Percy questioned.

"Can it, Jackson."

There was another stretch of silence.

"It was off in the beginning but I accidentally turned it on."

Jason was blushing. Percy laughed.

"I really do enjoy our 'bro time,' Jason."

The rest of the day, Percy struggled not to smile or think about the night before. It was burned into his brain. But in a good way, this time, because he knew that others were also struggling with the same thing. He could tell when he looked at Nico burying his face in his hands after looking at Will.


	2. JasperJiper

Jason's Fantasies

_chapter 2_

**Author's Note: Holy fuck, this is by far the raunchiest piece I've ever written. So, if you're used to my usual smut works, you're in for one hell of a ride, my friend. Please, enjoy and good fucking luck. **

Jason bounced his leg restlessly as he absentmindedly pushed the food around on his dinner plate. He'd been able to ignore the dream all day, with an exception of one minor slip up in which afterwards he'd had to excuse himself to use the restroom to "cool off." He was positive that no one knew what was on his mind, everyone else had their own issues to focus on. Especially Percy, Jason thought. Jason had given him advice earlier to talk to his girlfriend about the sex dream he had while he completely ignored his own struggles. His dream was far more embarrasing than Percy's was. He couldn't think about it without blushing and tenting his pants.

Jason knew that the only way to get rid of the agonizingly sexual image was to spill about it to Piper. But, like he noted before, this one was _different_. It didn't involve a simple fuck, it was full of humiliating kinks that Jason never knew he had. He was supposed to be a strong Roman, unafriad and genuine. Not weighed down by a dream that would most likely make his girlfriend laugh at him before sobbing hysterically. He eyed Piper across the room as she sat at the Aphrodite cabin. She was laughing over a slice of pizza, completely oblivious of Jason's fantasies.

He knew that he needed to tell her. He knew that it would help. Plus, she was a daughter of Aphrodite. She probably knew what was up with him already. Jason jumped as two warm hands covered his eyes.

"Guess who!" Piper's sing song voice rang out as clear as a bell. Jason tried to focus on the buzzing mess hall around him rather than the blindfold kink from his dream. Or on how soft her hands were. He remembered how her soft hands felt wrapped around his dick. Jason huffed through his nose and replied.

"Is it my beautiful girlfriend?" Jason smiled and played along.

She uncovered his eyes, "Wow," she teased, "Handsome _and_ smart."

Jason turned to face her as she swung her legs over the bench so one leg was on either side. Her denim shorts were so _short_ that Jason felt his pants tighten.

"Listen, Jason, I can tell that something's bothering you. Why don't we head over to my cabin and work things out?" Piper was so caring and flirtatious that Jason wanted to kiss her right in the middle of the dinner crowd.

"Is it really that obvious?" he blushed, "I thought I was doing a good job of hiding it."

Piper laughed, "You are. I just know you too well. C'mon, let's go."

She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards her cabin. When they opened the door, two campers were playing a peaceful game of UNO.

"The bathroom is broken. We were never here." she laced her works with charmspeak, causing the campers to nod their heads with glassy eyes. Piper giggled as she shut the bathroom door behind them and twisted the lock.

"This bathroom is the best." she raved, "It has a toilet, a huge counter sink, and a bathtub that doubles as a shower. Not to mention, it's soundproof, too."

She hopped up on the long marble counter and opened her legs. Leaning fowards, she beckoned Jason towards her. Jason hesitantly filled the space between her legs. Piper looked him up and down.

"Damn, how on earth did I end up with you?" she subtly licked her lips, "You're so fucking hot I'm wet just looking at you."

And right then, Jason's dream started to come true. He must've made a face because Piper cupped his face in her hands and forced him to look into her eyes, "You're nervous. Was that too much?"

Jason was grateful that she didn't use her charmspeak, "No," he stated somewhat truthfully, "You're just reminding me of my dream last night."

Piper grinned, "Ah, getting to the good stuff, I didn't think you'd want to talk about it." She shifted her hands to his neck. His glasses glinted in the flourescent light.

"I really don't." Jason admitted, "It's very embarrassing."

"It can't be that bad."

"Oh, yes it was."

"Prove it."

Jason almost told her when he stopped himself, "I see what you're doing. Clever one, aren't you?"

Piper scooted towards him so their lower reigons were touching, "You got me, Grace." She wrapped both legs around him and grinded hard, "What're you gonna do about it?"

"What do you want me to do about it?" Jason retaliated, he was never good at dirty-talk. He left that to Piper.

"I want you to fuck me so hard that my screams can be heard across camp. I need you, Jason. I need your dick all the way up my-"

Piper was cut off as Jason slammed his lips onto hers. She moaned into his mouth and pulled him as close as she could. Piper felt his errection through his jeans and embraced the hot sensation in her gut as it pressed hard against her core.

Piper pulled away and leaned in to whisper in his ear, "I want you to come for me. I need you inside of me." Jason moaned loudly and she grinded against him harder than she'd ever done before, "I want to ride you and come all over your long, hard, cock."

Jason felt like his dick was about to explode. Never in his life had he ever been so turned on.

"Talk dirty to me." Piper ordered.

"I don't know if I can." Jason admitted with shame.

"C'mon, Sparky, tell me something to soak my shorts through."

So Jason settled to tell her about his dream. He explained that it started off with her laying in his bed, pleasuring herself. She was calling out his name as three of her fingers pumped in and out. She panted and moaned as her back arched and she ran her free hand through her hair.

"I bet you wish this was you inside of me." she'd taunted.

Jason told her how he was suddenly under her, feeling the warm liquid drip down her hand and onto his chest. And how much he wanted to replace her hand with his. He almost came when he explained to Piper that he licked the cum off her fingers.

Real life Piper felt her core burn hotter at that mention and she pushed him off her gently to unbutton his pants. Jason was grateful for that because his pants had grown so tight, it was painful. She slid off the counter and yanked his pants to his ankles. She stuck two fingers into the hem of his plaid boxers and pulled them down slowly, adjusting to fit the band of elastic over his cock.

Jason felt his shaft throbbing with want as Piper's rough denim shorts brushed against him while they kissed.

"Piper," he groaned huskily, "I need you wrapped around me."

Piper pulled away, "That's what I'm talking about." she smiled and pulled her shirt off. She yanked him behind the shower curtain and was secretly excited when Jason straddled her. Jason on top had always been a fantasy of hers. She took her time to check Jason out as he lifted his shirt over his head and threw it outside of the tub. He rested his hands on her breasts before Piper immediately pushed him off.

"No foreplay," her eyes were firey, "Fuck me. Now."

Jason ran his tongue over his teeth and roughly pulled Piper's shorts and underpants down to her ankles.

"You're so sexy when you take control," Piper said as she took off his glasses and sent them skidding across the tile floor.

"Do you have protection?" Jason snapped out of his dominant mode for a split second with sudden concern.

Piper glared at him, "I'm on birth control. Jason if you don't shove your - oh!" She was suprised at the abrupt wholeness she felt, "Jason, oh my _gods_."

Jason thrust hard, with little time between each movement. Piper's head rolled back against the cool surface of the bathtub as she moaned.

"_Jason_, holy shit, how big are you?" she gasped, "Fucking shit."

Piper's legs were wrapped around his waist and Jason rested his hands on the ledges on either side of the tub. Piper caught his lips with hers and agressively sucked and bit his bottom lip. Jason kissed her back and reached down to tease her clit as he kept the momentum as steady as he could. He reached up the wall for a better grip when his hand slipped off a knob. Water rained down on the two and Piper laughed.

"I'm so sorry!" Jason apologized and reached to turn the steaming water off.

"Leave it," Piper ordered, "I want it on."

Jason smoked under Piper's smoldering gaze and kissed her roughly. He resumed his thrusts like he was doing before. Piper grunted loudly and clenched her jaw. She held out as long as she could before she came, her nails digging into Jason's shoulders. Jason shortly finished after her, panting and gleaming with water.

"Nice," Piper said breathlessly.

Jason jokingly scoffed at her, "Really? 'Nice'?"

"Alright, alright, that was pretty fucking awesome."

"Yeah. Good choice with the shower." Jason blinked water out of his eyes.

"Personally, I'm glad you fucked up. That was _hot._"

"A bed next time might be nicer." Jason suggested and Piper giggled.

Jason sat up abruptly, "Shit, what time is it?"

Piper glanced over at the clock, "Everyone's at the campfire. We should get going."

Piper and Jason ignroed the confused and suspicious looks that the other Aphrodite children gave them as they emerged from the bathroom.

"Not a word." Piper warned as she grabbed a stack of dry clothes, "See you at the campfire." she pecked Jason on the cheek and pushed him out the door.

Her cabin members continued to stare, "Not one word." Piper glared.

**Author's Note: I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes, I don't have a spellchecker at the moment and my internet is shit. I might add one or two more pieces to this, so stay tuned. And happy new year! 2015, let's go!**


End file.
